Overwatch butt expansion
by bigone2
Summary: A Virus hypnotises the girls from Overwatch


Note: I don't own any of the following charakters.

Mei was walking trough the ice desert of Greenland. The chinese woman got the mission to explore in Greenland. Suddenly she tripped over a bump in the glacier. She digged trough the snow to see what made her fall. In the ice she saw a black liquid, because she didn't know what this is she cut that part off.

She ran back to the big tent that was a lab. She put the block of ice with the mysterios liquid on a table and melted the ice around the liquid. She turned around to search for her microscope. As she turned around a small part of the liquid dropped on the floor

Mei finally found the microscope and studied the liquid. The part that dropped on the floor suddenly started moving. „Interesting." Mei said as she found some living cells that got bigger and smaller. The liquid on the floor reached Mai and crawled up her foot

Because Mei had so much clothing on, she couldn't feel it. The liquid managed to get under her clothing and got trough her pores into her body. The liquid made it's way to the brain. As the liquid enterned her brain her eyecolor ot from brown to pink. The virus was now in full controll of her body.

„ Must...spread...the virus...to...Overwatch" she stuttered. She called Tracer and asked her if she could visit her. Tracer agreed At the evening the virus started to change her body.

Her butt started pumping and getting bigger. Mei moaned under the pleasure of her butt expansion. Her ass stretched her clothing to the limit. It started hurting but it also felt really good. Her clothing ripped showing her black panties.

Mei didn't have any pants that were big enough so she inveted pants that couldn't rip. The next morning she got into her private chat that she got from Overwatch and flew to Great Britian. „ Hey, Mei it's so nice to see you again." Tracer greeted Mei. „Yeah, it's nice to get out of the lab" Mei said.

„ Omg, what happened to your ass?" Tracer said shocked. „Oh, an experiment gone wrong and now i have this for a few days". They went to Tracers house to have some tea. „So? Anything new" Tracer asked. „Not reall, but Greenland is beautiful.

Mei asked Tracer if she could stay here and tracer agreed. At 1am Tracer went to sleep. Mei got the rest of the black liquid and put it into a syringe. She injected the liquid into Tracers ass. Tracer woke up and her eyes instantly turned pink. Tracer stood up. „ The next targets are Mercy and " Mei said in a deep voice. Because Mei injected the liquid into her body. The virus started working faster.

Her butt jiggled as it expended. „OHHHHHH" Tracer moaned. Her leggings started to rip. Her butt grew and grew. Her leggings ripped showing he bare ass. „Yes, now i'm complete." Tracer said. Mei gave Tracer her new invented pants. Mei and Tracer made up a plan to infect Mery and "

The next day Tracer and Mei called an Overwatch meeting. Some hours later both Mery and arrived. „Where is everyone and why are your butts so big ?". „We just wanted to spend some time with you. And an experiment from Mei gone wrong but in the next days it should be better

„Oh, ok. What should we do ?". They went to the zoo. Mei lured Mercy away from the group. When they were far enough mei turned around and injected the liquid. „MEI ? WHAT ARE..." suddenly her eyes turned pink.

Her butt tingled. Mercy felt the pleasure of the expansion. She moaned. Her ass was pulsating. It got bigger and bigger. Her ass destroit her armor. „Thank you, now I'm complete". While that was happening Tracer did the same thing to .

was lucky that her suit couldn't rip. Her ass got bigger and bigger. moaned as her ass expanded. thanked Tracer. When the group got back again, Mei said that their last target was Widowmaker.

They drove to France where Widowmaker lived. They tracked her down and sneaked into her house. Widowmaker was shocked when she got tied up. When Widowmaker got a look at the people who assaulted she couldn't believe it.

Mei injected the virus and the process started again. Widowmakers eyes turned pinked the girls smiled at Widowmaker as her already butt grew. Widowmaker moaned as her ass reached the final form. Suddenly everyone but Mei turned into the liquid.

The liquid got on Mei's whole body and into her body. „AHHHHHH" Mei moaned as her ass started growing again. This time it didn't stop so easily. Mei had multiple Orgasms because of the pleasure. Because of the Orgasms her knees were weak so she fell on her booty. Her ass slowly filling the Room. Mei was still having orgasms. Her ass grew so big that it filled the whole Room


End file.
